Audio playback and recording functionality has become an increasingly important aspect of modern computing devices. Devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, personal media players and smartphones often include an integrated microphone and high fidelity speakers, thereby allowing users to interact with such devices verbally and aurally. These devices also often include hardware such as audio jacks and/or USB ports, thereby enabling them to be connected to peripheral audio components and providing extensibility to audio playback and recording functionality. As a result, consumers have grown to expect that they will be able to easily “talk to” and “listen to” their electronic devices, as well as to easily use such devices with existing systems such as home or car stereo systems and desktop speaker systems, all without the need for specific technological expertise. There has therefore been an increasing emphasis on improving the underlying hardware and software that enables computing devices and audio devices to interact.